1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sidewall inspection devices for containers and in particular to a method and apparatus for adjusting an inspection device for glass bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical scanning devices for inspecting the sidewalls of containers is well known. Numerous devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,680 and 3,716,136 have circuitry including means for receiving and interpreting light passed through or directed onto an item under inspection. Such devices incorporate either a visual display for comparison of the item or employ a device capable of producing a resistance proportional to the intensity of light directed thereon. Whether the output of such a device is visual or electrical in nature, it is eventually compared against a model to determine if the item under inspection is suitable as to size and construction and is without flaws, cracks, or foreign objects. Such devices are each intended to provide an automated inspection means for checking, as in a moving column of bottles, single or multiple objects in that moving column.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,605 is representative of the prior art inspection circuits and utilizes a cathode ray tube to display the object being inspected. A scanning generator subassembly provides a vertical sweep circuit and a horizontal sweep circuit for the scanning element of a cathode ray presentation tube provided in a monitor unit. An iconoscope is provided for receiving a focused image of the bottle under inspection. The monitor is arranged to receive the video output of a selected camera unit and is controlled in its electrostatic deflection circuits by the same sweep voltage waves employed in the deflection circuits of the selected camera unit, so that is reproduces the picture image focused on the iconoscope.